


You Don't Understand (I Want You, Baby)

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Character Study, Cutting, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Headspace, Knifeplay, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Corey comes to Jim sometimes. Jim lets him do what he needs to do.





	You Don't Understand (I Want You, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to explore a darker!corey characterization for another, longer fic. this is that exercise.

“Jamie. Jaaaaamie.”

Jim stirs a little, the whisper waking him up. 

“Jaaaaamie.”

Jim blinks sleepily, rolling onto his back, still unsure if he's dreaming the whisper or not. 

“Jamie.”

Jim sighs as he recognizes Corey's voice in the dark. “What?”

“Jamieeeee.” 

Jim tenses a little, now fully awake, knowing well what that particular nickname means when Corey says it in that particular tone. 

“Jamie.”

Jim feels the bed dip under Corey's weight and he can just make out the blur that is Corey in the darkness of the bedroom. He squints, trying to focus without his glasses, feeling Corey move over him. “What, Corey?”

“I wanna play, Jamie.”

Jim tries not to tense when Corey’s fingers curl around his right wrist and bring it up to the headboard, the cold metal of the handcuff brushing against his hand. “Corey, go bother Joey.”

“But I want to play with you, Jamie.” Corey clicks the handcuff around Jim’s wrist and then brings Jim’s other hand up and handcuffs that one too. 

Jim doesn’t fight him even though he could easily overpower Corey, being taller than him and outweighing him as well. Corey fights dirty on a good day, but tonight he is in a Mood, capital M and everything. 

“There you go, Jamie.” Corey’s hand strokes over his cheek for a moment and Jim squints in the dark, still trying to get a clearer look at Corey and not really succeeding. 

“What are you doing, Corey?” Jim asks as Corey straddles his hips, aware that he is sleeping only in his underwear. 

“I told you. I want to play. Don’t you wanna play with me, Jamie?” Corey slides his hands slowly over Jim’s bare chest.   
Jim could say no. He could tell Corey to let him go and get the fuck out of his room, but there’s always been something dangerous about Corey when he’s in this kind of mood. 

Corey leans down and kisses Jim, deceivingly soft at first and then roughly as it goes on. By the time Corey pulls back, Jim can taste blood in his mouth, the sharp sting from Corey biting his lip making itself known as he prods the tear in his lip with his tongue.

“You taste good, did you know that, Jamie?” Corey purrs to him, hands sliding over Jim’s torso again. 

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jim mutters, shifting under Corey. The best way, and really the only way, to deal with Corey when he’s like this is to just ride it out. Corey never really hurt him, just gets rough and sharp with the sex, gets a little weird into whatever headspace he’s occupying. After it’s over and Corey has worked out whatever it is that he’s working out inside that head of his, he does take care of Jim, so Jim’s willing to give this to Corey, even if he isn’t sure what he’s giving him. He doesn’t really understand what this does for Corey, but whatever it does, it seems to help, so he doesn’t see the harm in it. He’d do most anything for his brothers. 

Corey hums, shifting again, pulling the sheet away from Jim’s body, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Jim’s underwear and pulling them down and off, throwing them over the edge of the bed. His nails drag over Jim’s ribs, falling and rising with the valleys and the peaks of each one. 

Jim shivers, the handcuffs clinking softly together as he twists his wrists in them. He can’t deny the heat that slowly threading its way through his blood. He’s always been attracted to Corey and Corey knows just what to do to turn him on from years of having a casual thing between the two of them. His cock twitches against his belly as Corey runs his nails down over his belly and his hips. 

Sometimes Corey talks a lot during these encounters, keeping Jim up to date on every thought that passes through his mind and everything he doing to him. Sometimes he’s completely silent and that’s when Jim worries that maybe Corey’s finally snapped and is about to murder him. It wouldn’t surprise him if he died by Corey’s hand one day. He thinks he should feel bad about thinking that of one of his best friend’s, but it’s the truth. Sometimes Corey is just like this, quiet for some parts, talkative for others. Jim’s never quite sure what to expect when Corey gets in these moods. He can usually tell when Corey is in one of his moods, but he hadn’t expected it tonight. He had thought it would be Joey that would be getting the midnight visit since Corey had spent most of the day hanging off of him. 

Corey produces a small pocket knife and Jim tenses up beneath him. “Shh, shh. I’m not going to hurt you. Too much anyway. You’ve definitely had worse from Clown.” 

The only other person who’s maybe even more fucked up than Corey is Clown and, depending on what Corey does with that knife, Jim probably has had worse from Clown. 

Corey runs the flat of the blade down Jim’s sternum, the cold steel making Jim want to shiver, but he holds himself as still as he possibly can. He doesn’t need any extra cuts from whatever Corey is already planning on doing to him. 

“Don’t worry. It’ll be superficial. You won’t need stitches. I just want it to scar.” Corey says, starting to cut letters into Jim’s chest, over his heart. Jim is pretty sure Corey is spelling out his own name, but he isn’t sure. The cuts sting and burn, but it’s tolerable and Corey’s right, he’s definitely had worse. Blood pools along the letters and Jim can feel it running down his chest. 

Soon Corey is done, closing up the knife again and leaning down to lap at the trails of blood he’s made, moaning softly against Jim’s chest. His tongue passes over the letters and this time, Jim does shiver at the sting, but he doesn’t tell Corey to stop. His cock pulses, still hard and demanding attention. 

Corey’s mouth moves down Jim’s body, leaving bites and bruises in his wake, and Jim flexes his hands in the cuffs as Corey settles between his thighs. Corey drags his nails up the sensitive skin of Jim’s inner thighs, feeling the muscles jump and quiver beneath the skin. He nips and bites at the pale skin, leaving a line of marks up to Jim’s hipbone where he sucks more dark bruises along the jut of bone. 

Jim’s never really understood Corey’s need to mark him up with bruises and bites. Occasionally he’ll see hickeys on Joey’s neck, but when he talks to Joey about it, Joey just says Corey leaves the normal amount of love bites on him. Jim’s the only one who gets the excessive marks. He finds he kind of likes it, likes looking in the mirror afterwards and seeing all the bruises Corey’s left on him. He likes the achiness they have when he presses his fingers against them, satisfied. 

Corey sucks two fingers in his mouth and wets them down before pulling them out and leaning down to swallow Jim’s hard cock down his throat. He pushes his fingers inside of Jim at the same time, loving the way Jim arches against him with a choked scream of pleasure. He sucks hard on Jim’s cock, working his fingers in and out of him, stretching him open to take his cock. He moans around Jim’s length as he grinds his own cock down against the bed, anxious to be inside of Jim.

Jim moans loudly, unable to help himself as Corey sweeps his fingers over his sweet spot, sending flames of pleasure up his spine as he swallows around his cock again and again. He cries out when Corey pushes a third finger into him, hips pushing down against Corey’s hand and then up into his mouth, getting closer and closer to coming.

Corey waits for the telltale pulsing of Jim’s cock before he pulls off of him, his free hand coming up and squeezing the base of Jim’s cock firmly, preventing his orgasm. Jim writhes beneath Corey, twisting his wrists in the handcuffs, feeling the metal bit into his skin. 

Corey pushes Jim’s thighs further apart and situates himself between them after he strips out of his clothes. He spits into his hand and strokes his cock, slicking himself up. He stares down at Jim, blue eyes dark and full of heat. He guides his cock to Jim’s entrance and rubs against him for a moment before slowly pushing himself inside of Jim, inch by slow inch. 

Jim pants, meeting Corey’s gaze with heavy-lidded eyes, soft moans and whimpers escaping his throat as Corey pushes his cock inside of him. He clenches around Corey once he’s all the way inside of him, feeling every pulse and throb of Corey’s cock. Slowly, Corey begins to pull back out before speeding up his thrusts, finding his rhythm and really fucking into Jim. 

Jim can’t do anything except moan and whine under Corey’s firm thrusts into him, held in place and taking whatever Corey decides to give him. Corey leans over him, biting whatever skin he can reach, hips snapping into him as he chases his own orgasm. He slides his lower belly against Jim’s cock, giving him some friction as they move together. 

Jim tenses, shuddering as he hovers on the edge of orgasm for a long moment before spilling himself between them with a loud cry of Corey’s name, shaking apart beneath him. Corey growls deep in his chest and sinks his teeth into Jim’s flesh as he follows him over the edge a moment later, fucking harder into that tight heat that gets even tighter and hotter around him. 

Slowly, Jim sinks back down into the bed, panting and limp with the intensity of his orgasm. Corey lays against him, pressing soft kisses against the nasty bite he’d given him with his own orgasm. 

Moving slow, Corey pulls himself out of Jim with a soft noise, reaching for tissues to clean them both up. He reaches up and releases Jim from the handcuffs, tossing them off the side of the bed, reaching out to rub Jim’s wrists softly. He looks at the red marks and faint purple bruising and tsks. “Are you okay?”

Jim hums and nods, floating along in the afterglow. “Will be able to play tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Thank you. For letting me do all that.” Corey’s fingers brush over the cut letters on Jim’s chest. 

“Mhmm. What did you write anyway?” Jim asks.

“CMFT.” Corey leans down and kisses Jim, softer than before. 

Jim doesn’t dare name the emotions in the kiss, just lets it linger, kissing Corey back before Corey’s getting up and getting dressed, leaving as he usually does, like he was never there at all. 

Jim doesn’t mind, long used to Corey by now. 

Besides, he’ll bear the bruises and the scars to remember Corey by.


End file.
